Quantum dot (QD) backlight stacks for a liquid crystal display (LCD) typically include a QD incorporated diffuser film, a polarizer film, and several brightness enhancing films. Such QD backlight stacks may produce a vivid color; however, the diffuser, polarizer, and brightness enhancing films increase the overall cost of the backlight stack, may make the backlight thick and ridged, increase the manufacturing complexity, and reduce light efficiency.